Daddy And His Little Girl
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Karin and Yuzu wished Isshin, a happy Father's Day . And what has his eldest daughter to say ?


**Story Title ! : Daddy And His Little Girl **

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Karin and Yuzu wished Isshin, a happy Father 's Day . And what has his eldest daughter to say ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>The Sun light shone into, sleeping man 's eyes . Isshin opened his sleepy eyes, and yawned as he stood up . He waited a moment until his eyes, will not close themselves again . Since he had a tough day, yesterday at work . He is glad that he has a day off .<p>

When he got up he looked, at first to the calendar . To look what he have to do today, Isshin rubbed his eyes and stared . To the calendar ." It's Father's Day ." He said suddenly he heard something, rumbling in the kitchen . Isshin looked first surprised, and quickly ran downstairs . To see who it was .

" Who 's there ? " He looked into the kitchen and saw, his two daughters . One set the table, and the other was cooking ." Good morning daddy ." Said Yuzu ." Good morning dad ." Karin said Isshin looked at them, as if he was not good awake ." What are you doing here ? How did you get inside ? " He said .

" You gave us the key, so that we could come inside ." Yuzu said .

Yuzu is already 23 years old, has long brown hair . She seems still the same, only she look older . And had a real mother figure . " Oh yes Jinta will come, in 15 minutes with the children ." She said and looked back to the food ." Toshiro will come too with our daughter ." Karin said she still has short black hair, but she looks more feminine than she was younger .

" Oh yeah almost forgot ." She walked over to Isshin, and gave him a hug ." Happy Father's day ." She said Yuzu also ran to Isshin, and gave him a peck on the cheek . " Happy Father 's day dad ." She said and went back to the food ." Thank you ." He said and sat down, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin, talked some while Yuzu set the food on the table .

Suddenly the bell rang ." I'll get it ." Karin said and walked to the door, while Karin was opening the door . Isshin looked at Yuzu ." Where 's Ichigo ? Has she not come with you ? " He asked Yuzu looked a little guilty, and smiled a bit nervously ." No she said that she does not know, if she could come or not . She would try to come here, but we really don't know ." She said .

Isshin looked a little sad, before Yuzu could say anything . The grandchildren of Isshin ran inside ." Grandpa ! " They shouted and Isshin took them all on his lap .

Karin and Toshiro 's daughter, had white hair and brown eyes . She looked completely like Karin, before Masaki died . But she is stubborn like her father, they called her Hanami .

Jinta and Yuzu 's daughter, had her father 's hair and eyes . But looked like her mother, while her twin brother had the hair and eye color of Yuzu . But looked like his dad, they are namedYuki and Dahlia .

" Glad to see you again ! " Said Isshin happy the two man came in, and greet Isshin and wished him a happy Father 's day .

If everyone enjoyed the breakfast, they walked to the park . And then after that, they went to a restaurant . Yuzu noticed the sadness of Isshin, that Ichigo was not here yet ." Daddy don't worry I'm sure, that she will come soon ." She said Isshin sighed ." Maybe she has forgotten ." He said painfully .

" What Ichigo will not forgot this ." Karin said Yuzu nodded yes, while the others agree with the twins . " Of course sorry ." Isshin said as he smiled ." Excuse me ." Isshin looked next to him, and saw a woman walking to him ." Are you Isshin Kurosaki ? "

Isshin nodded yes ." There is someone waiting outside for you, will you walk with me please ? " Isshin looked surprised and a little confused, and looked at the others . Who looked also confused at the woman ." Okay ." And went with the woman outside, but saw nobody there ." Well where are they ? "

The woman looked confused too, but then they heard an explosion. And looked up to the sky, Isshin could not believe his eyes . As tears started to come .

' Happy Father 's Day ' Was drawned on the dark sky, some people stopped and watched the sky . And Yuzu and the other 's, also came to look while wearing a smile . " You knew this ?" Asked Isshin with a smile, Yuzu and Karin smiled back ." It would not be a surprise, if we told you ." Said Karin suddenly Isshin felt, a hug from behind . And looked behind him .

And saw Ichigo standing there with a big smile ." Happy Father 's day dad ." She said Isshin wiped his tears away, and hugged his daughter back ." Thank you Ichigo ." He said .

* * *

><p><strong>Here is number 2 Father 's day Fanfic ! I really like this one ! <strong>

**A Happy Father 's day For All the Daddy 's in the world ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
